1. Field of the Disclosure
A fiber optic cable is disclosed, specifically a fiber optic cable having access features for accessing a core of the fiber optic cable.
2. Technical Field
Fiber optic cables frequently require that the fibers inside are accessed mid-span rather than at an end of the cable. This often requires the cable jacket to be cut and a portion of the jacket to be removed, allowing access to the fibers inside the jacket. Conventional cutting tools, such as box cutters or custom cutting tools, can be cumbersome and dangerous, both to the operator and to the delicate fibers. Rip cords in a cable jacket can be used for cable access, but they add cost and require time and training in order for the craftsman to use them properly. In one conventional access process, a jacket is pierced using a first tool, and a second tool is used to “fish” out enough of the rip cord so that a third tool (e.g., pliers) can grasp the rip cord. A pull force must then be applied to the rip cord, tearing it through the jacket material. The jacket material is then peeled away from the cable core and removed. If the rip cord breaks, the cord must be “fished” out again.